Angela "Coldfront" Andreas
Angela Andreas. Ice based superhero from an early age. She was born with her powers, and the birth of a metahuman was the final push to get her parents to move to Halcyon City. Originally, they wanted to go to be close to family, but with a child on the way, they weren't keen about leaving their home in Greece. However, they saw their child as a sign. Perhaps living in Halcyon would be better for their daughter. She would be with more people like herself. And just as they thought, she took the the city very well. Unfortunately, it's debatable whether or not the city took well to her. Her powers often manifested based on emotion. If she was sad, she would cry small crystals, and leave frost where she walked. when she was happy there would be faint snowfall around her, and her eyes glisten. If she was angry, ice shards would rime her head and shoulders, sometimes down her back, and sometimes producing icey horns, and her hands would become icy claws. These oddities gave strange returning looks from passers by. And as such, she became locked down. She didn't want to show any emotion for fear of being outcast. She did however find an outlet for her powers. She began a career as a superhero. Her first outing only began by the time she was finishing middle school. She wore a disguise in the form of a hood, and scarf, and found relief in her new favorite pass time. However, it wasn't as glamorous as it started out as. Eventually she grew tired. The criminals always got out, and the city was never truly safe. But by then, she dubbed her work a responsibility. She carried on like that until one faithful day, when a catastrophe stuck at her very own school. After donning her garb, and flying out to the rescue, she noticed another hero at her school of the same age, using his power to absorb flame. After the chaos had stopped the boy ran off, and Angela gave chase. Following him to an alleyway in the city, Angela simply floated down, took off her hood and asked if he was OK. They talked until dusk, and when they were through, were to meet each other the next day. The boy she had found was exciting and bashful. He wasn't afraid to tell the world how he felt. And with him helping her work, the two became fast friends, as well as partners. He made the crime fighting fun again. Eventually, the pair of vigilante's joined up with a team known as the Titans, and the rest is history. Angela herself is very pragmatic. She does whatever she can in the most efficient way she can think of, and her experience and development from an early age make her a useful and welcome part of the team, like she's always wanted. She doesn't say much, and it's not normally highly expressive, but she talks when she feels she needs to the most. The years of hiding her emotions never really went away, and to this day, she's very reserved. Although, her tells are easy enough to figure out. She's become happy about her symptoms though. It means she doesn't need to talk for people to know what she's feeling. Category:NPCs Category:The Titans Category:Heroes